


Comes Around Again [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Movie-typical violence, Music, Podfic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli closes his eyes, an old Dwarf on the brink of death in the home he had built with his husband in the Undying Lands, and opens them again as a young Dwarf in his childhood home in Ered Luin. He's returned to the tumultuous week before The Company set out to recruit their Burglar from his cosy hobbit hole. Gimli, once again a impetuous teen in the eyes of his family, must get into that Company--the lives of his loved ones, and the very fate of Middle Earth--depends on it.</p>
<p>Story written by scarletjedi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Concerning Gimli

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Comes Around Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064171) by [scarletjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletjedi/pseuds/scarletjedi). 



Cover Art provided by [poplitealqueen](http://poplitealqueen.tumblr.com/).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3 ](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR/Comes%20Around%20Again/Comes%20Around%20Again%20by%20scarletjedi%20Chapter%2001.mp3) | **Size:** 39 MB | **Duration:** 00:39:56



## Music 

**"The Mystic's Dream"** by Loreena McKennitt, from Live At The Alhambra Palace 


  
---|---


	2. Following with Eager Feet

Cover Art provided by [poplitealqueen](http://poplitealqueen.tumblr.com/).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3 ](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR/Comes%20Around%20Again/Comes%20Around%20Again%20by%20scarletjedi%20Chapter%2002.mp3) | **Size:** 29 MB | **Duration:** 00:44:36

  
---|---


	3. An Expected, Unexpected Party

Cover Art provided by [poplitealqueen](http://poplitealqueen.tumblr.com/).

| 

## Streaming Audio

**Chapter:**

**Bonus Track: Misty Mountains:**

## Downloads

  * [Chapter (MP3) ](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR/Comes%20Around%20Again/Comes%20Around%20Again%20by%20scarletjedi%20Chapter%2003.mp3) | **Size:** 56 MB | **Duration:** 01:01:15
  * [Bonus Track - Misty Mountains (MP3) ](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR/Comes%20Around%20Again/Misty%20Mountains.mp3) | **Size:** 5.1 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:35

  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bonus track was composed and recorded for theriza's birthday. Happy birthday, Riza!


	4. Interlude: A Shadow in the Greenwood

Cover Art provided by [poplitealqueen](http://poplitealqueen.tumblr.com/).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3 ](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR/Comes%20Around%20Again/Comes%20Around%20Again%20by%20scarletjedi%20Chapter%2004.mp3) | **Size:** 16 MB | **Duration:** 00:17:04

  
---|---


	5. The Inevitability of Roast Mutton

Cover Art provided by [poplitealqueen](http://poplitealqueen.tumblr.com/).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3 ](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR/Comes%20Around%20Again/Comes%20Around%20Again%20by%20scarletjedi%20Chapter%2005.mp3) | **Size:** 47 MB | **Duration:** 00:51:45

  
---|---


	6. A Short Rest With Elvish Nonsense

Cover Art provided by [poplitealqueen](http://poplitealqueen.tumblr.com/).

| 

## Streaming Audio

**Chapter:**

**Bonus Track: Tra La La Lally:**

## Downloads

  * [Chapter (MP3) ](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR/Comes%20Around%20Again/Comes%20Around%20Again%20by%20scarletjedi%20Chapter%2006.mp3) | **Size:** 40 MB | **Duration:** 00:43:32
  * [Bonus Track - Tra La La Lally (MP3) ](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR/Comes%20Around%20Again/Tra-la-la-lally.mp3) | **Size:** 2.0 MB | **Duration:** 00:02:09

  
---|---


End file.
